


Void

by neosaiyanangel



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bunkers, F/M, Hiding From Monsters, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Monsters outside force Jean and Peter to take shelter in a fallout bunker in the middle of nowhere. It leads to too-frank conversations.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Jean Grey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Proximity Flash





	Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



_ Squeak, bam bam _

_ Squeak, bam bam _

_ Squeak, bam _

Jean grabbed the ball mid-air with her powers and pulled it to herself.

“Hey! I was playing with that!” Peter complained, watching as the bouncy ball floated in her psychic grip.

“And now I’m the one playing with it,” Jean said simply as she palmed the ball. She tossed it once only to find it gone only inches from her hand. Rolling her eyes as she again heard the ball next to her, she looked back at Peter. As she expected, he was again tossing the ball against the wall.

The smirk that greeted her should have been aggravating. Instead, she was strangely intrigued. She didn’t even sense him move or shift at all.

Jean watched him throw the ball against the wall for a few minutes. It was quiet save for the squeaking of the ball against the wall and floor.

Suddenly, Peter stopped tossing the ball against the wall. “Do you think those things are gone yet?”

Jean thought for a moment. She reached out, beyond the walls of the little bunker they had found and were hiding in. Even though those  _ things _ were resistant to her powers, she could still feel the void where they were.

“They’re still out there.”

“Dang.” Peter knocked his head against the wall lightly. It took a few seconds before he seemed to be able to ask his next question. “Do you think everyone else is still okay?”

Jean bit her lip. She couldn’t sense anything special beyond the void of the monsters outside. “I don’t know.”

“Uuuuuugh.” Peter looked at the ceiling. “I would love to hear Scott’s annoying voice right now. I’m sure his laser eyes would do wonders against those things.”

Jean made an affirmative noise but didn’t say anything else.

Peter looked over at her. “Speaking of...were you and him ever a thing?”

Jean gave him a flat look. “Really?” Even with her look he seemed unabashed, simply watching her for her reply. Sighing, she said, “No. We were never involved like that.”

Peter chuckled. “So formal. ‘Never involved’.”

“Oh, shut up,” Jean said with a small giggle of her own as she shoved him a little with her power.

Peter laughed even more. Then, feigning interest in the ball as he began tossing it up in the air again, he asked, “What is the kind of guy you’re interested in?”

That was unignorable. “What, are you asking if I’m into you?”

“Well, I wouldn’t be upset if you were,” Peter said a little too quickly.

Jean smirked while secretly filtering through his mind a bit. Nothing too invasive, just surface thoughts.

“Hey! I know what you’re doing! Stop it!”

She  _ did _ stop, but it was already too late for him. “You like me.”

“Your cheating powers aside, I find you...interesting. Intriguing, even.” Peter shifted. Then, suddenly, he was next to her. The ball fell to the ground with a small squeak. “Tell me. Am I too fast even for you?”

“Sometimes,” Jean admitted. “When I’m not expecting it.”

“Ah, but that means that sometimes you keep up,” Peter pointed out. “Which is more than pretty much  _ everyone else _ can say.”

He was leaning into her face. His breath was hot yet wasn’t distracting beyond the mysterious smell of...Twinkies?

It felt entirely natural to lean over and kiss him. A thrill went through her as he kissed back. Her powers short-circuited for a moment at the feeling; the rain outside was palpable on her mind. The soft spatters somehow made her appreciate the sensation of his lips against hers even more.

It felt like almost too long for someone like Peter before they broke apart.

“I didn’t realize you could stay still that long,” Jean noted with a smirk.

“When it’s something that can be enjoyed with a bit of time I can stop and smell the roses,” Peter said.

Jean didn’t need to read his mind to know what he was thinking. Again, they kissed. And, for a few more minutes, they were able to escape the little bunker.


End file.
